Simple Solutions to Stubborn Situations
by DeathsDragon
Summary: Soul looked at her with widening eyes. How had he never noticed it before? How could he only now see that she was a woman! With a sinking feeling he realized how much trouble he was now in. Contian's OC but no self-inserts or bloody Mary-Sues. SxM
1. Chapter 1

Title:** Simple Solutions to Stubborn Situations.**

**Authors Note:** Okay, I've not been writing stories for about eight months now and that's mostly due to the fact that when I stopped I was about seven months pregnant. :) And now, I have a happy bouncing baby boy that is six months old. In my last two months of freedom before he was born I spent a lot of time either walking or watching/reading anime, to be honest, its not like I was able to do anything else, I was huge. Anyway, for the last month or two I've had enough free moments to start work on a new story! I've written just over half of it before I'm starting to post it but I'm very consistent with my updates so don't worry about delays.

**Final Note!** The characters you will meet later on, yes they are my Own Characters and the concept involved in them is all my own idea. I do have several stories already written if anyone does become interested but there's no rule saying you can't write fan fiction about your own characters. :D

So, finally, enjoy and let me know. And if its grammer? I'm doing my best but my writing program has no spell checker or anything. =_=;;

* * *

Duck, thrust, parry, hold. Hold, push! Slash, hit!

Panting hard, she pushed the loose strands of hair out of her face with one hand while smoothly swinging the scythe up onto her shoulder. The creature before her screamed as it started to dissolve, still reaching out to try and grab hold of her, to injure her in some way before it was destroyed but like always, it was futile. Maintaining her self control until the last moment, when the only thing before her was a floating red soul she finally sighed and allowed herself to smile happily.

"Well done Maka," murmured Soul, still in his scythe shape as she moved forwards. He changing back as she leaned over to look at it, loath to touch it but he just smirked his usual toothy grin, grabbing it and bringing it to his face as she turned to watch. "I've lost count to be honest which number this is, but I know we're not far off hitting sixty."

"I know, its great isn't it," beamed the blond haired girl, watching her partner with soft eyes as he lifted the red ball to his mouth with a murmur of 'Bon appetite!' He gulped it down in one with a satisfied sigh before letting out a little burp but just smiling while he knew Maka was scowling at the back of his head.

"Should we head off back to the hotel then?" Asked Soul, shoving his hands in his pockets and starting to walk forwards while Maka skipped along to catch up with him, hands clasped behind her back.

"Are you sure?" She asked, looking around at the few restaurants and café's still open at that time of night. "How about something to eat out? My treat?"

Soul stopped his mindless staring at the scenery to spin around on his heel, a wide smile on his face, red eyes dancing at the prospect of trying some of the delicious food he could smell wafting around the street. Normally Maka made a point of insisting that they didn't have time to do anything with the locals; no sight seeing, no visits, no sampling of the local food and no trips anywhere near any red light districts. Part of him still snickered at the expression that had been on Maka's face the day he'd driven his motorbike through the famous Amsterdam Red Light District.

"Really? Totally cool!" He said happily, feeling that strange warmth inside his chest that had been growing over the last few weeks. Maka just laughed happily and grabbed one of his arms, dragging him towards a café she'd spotted on they're drive through the street earlier that day. Choosing a table in a dark little alcove, tucked away from the main crowd that quietly filled the restaurant, Soul couldn't help but smile as his eyes took in the delicious menu before him but even more delightful was the peaceful smile Maka wore. His Meister normally pushed herself so hard with training, studying and working that it was becoming a rare event when she truly relaxed, it never stopped her smiling, but that small warmth in his chest suddenly sparked into a flame as he truly looked at her.

The waiter that had shown them to the table had even gone to the trouble to light the candle in the middle of the table before moving on to light the others around the café, giving the room a soft and golden glow. Yet, it was the way the golden light was shining in those deep olive eyes, the way the light was catching her hair and bringing out highlights he'd never noticed before.

"Soul? Soul? Are you okay?"

Maka's voice snapped him out of his trance, making him snap his mouth shut and pull the menu up to quickly cover his blush, "yeah yeah I'm fine, I was just daydreaming about what to eat first, what would taste the best, you know?" Maka just laughed quietly, she'd been worried for a moment when she had looked up to see her partner, the ever cool Soul Eater Evans, staring into space just above her head, his mouth hanging open slightly.

'Ohshit!Ohshit!Ohshit' Souls mind was running around and around in circles, as he tried desperately to try and pick something to eat all the while his stomach was going queasy, the soul he'd eaten only ten minuets ago seemed to be turning his stomach.

After placing they're orders, Soul disappeared to the men's room for a moment with a shrug at Maka while she just rolled her eyes and pulled a small book until he returned. Once in the bathroom, a quick scan around told him it was empty, allowing him to growl at himself and bang his head on the wall a few times before sighing and splashing some cold water on his face.

"Okay, keep it together Soul, its nothing okay?" He said to himself in the mirror, red eyes staring hard as if he could convince himself. "Its nothing that's all, just teenage hormones playing up that's all! Your sixteen man, and well... Maka has grown up a bit since you both first met! So, don't be so uncool and just pull it together. Right? Right!"

Casually strolling out of the bathroom, hands buried in his pockets, shoulders slumped in that 'I'm just too cool' pose as he walked, Soul flashed Maka his usual pointy-toothed smirk. "Do you feel better now?" Asked Maka with a concerned look on her face, green eyes searching his face in worry.

"Nah I'm fine, I think that last soul just disagreed with me for a moment there," he said with a shrug, taking a sip of his wine. "I'm still cool, right?"

Maka smiled to herself, "yeah, your still cool Soul."

The meal carried on, he made a fool of himself when the food arrived by stuffing his face, she chided him for being rude yet couldn't help but smile and as they both continued down the bottle of wine and into the next one; the smiles turned into giggles and chuckles. They chatted about they're friends, about they're missions, about the little things in everyday life that made one of them snicker and the other smile.

Soul managed to keep himself together and not descend into any fits of gawking even as the meal was over and they finished off the last of the second bottle of wine meanwhile a small band started up in the corner of the room. A violinist, piano, cello and singer began to gently serenade the room while the quiet mutter of the couples in the room faded back to almost nothing. Soul found himself turning in his chair slightly to watch with a fuzzy headed smile on his lips, a finger taping soundlessly to the beat of the slow, smooth jazz and soul.

Turning back in his chair, Soul nearly swallowed his tongue as he saw Maka, her head resting in her hand, dreamily staring in his direction as she listened to the music. Feeling the edge of his fuzzy-headedness fading the longer she stared, he swallowed hard and stared back for a moment until he leaned forwards and waved a hand in front of her face. Maka didn't flinch, didn't move.

He sighed to himself but smirked nevertheless, leaning forwards again and this time snapping his fingers a few inches away from her face, the sharp sound in the warmth of the smooth sleepy music made Maka jump suddenly, snapping back to herself. She'd been staring mindlessly into space, daydreaming from the alcohol and the music; not in fact staring at him like he had hoped.

"Oh, sorry Soul," she said suddenly, sitting up and shoving her hands in her lap in suddenly embarrassment. "I wasn't asleep or anything! Its just, um... listening to music, after all this time together... I mean, even though I don't always understand it, it reminds me of you." The blush on her face was growing with each passing moment and conjuring up words like 'cute' in Souls mind no matter how hard he tried to notice.

"Its all right Maka, its still cool," he shrugged, "you wanna stay longer or should we head back to the hotel now?"


	2. Chapter 2

"They are your new assignment." Said Grey as he pulled back from the viewing mirror with a smile before looking down at his newest apprentice, Silk. Standing there with her arms folded, taping one foot and frowning in consideration as she scowled at the image in the mirror, Silk wasn't the first person that came to mind as a Guardian of Fate. She had a short temper that matched her equally short fiery red hair and flashing dark eyes, it was just a shame Grey mused, that she wasn't taller, with a nice pair of long legs she would turn heads.

"They look pretty all right to me," she said with a dismissive shrug, turning away from the mirror. "Don't see why I should bother getting involved."

"No Silk, you need to make sure that they fall in love," ordered Grey firmly.

"They already **are** in love, its pretty obvious to anyone that looks," she snapped with a wave at the screen, "its not my job to play Cupid. I'm supposed to guard the lines of Fate, make sure the big things happen, make sure that dictators are born, hero's are in the right place at the right time!"

Grey flipped his long black hair out of his face with one hand, while the other rubbed at the bridge of his nose in stress. "But this is **part** of your job," he said, trying to get the younger girl to understand without descending into an argument, "you need to make sure that these two best friends confess they're feelings for each other before they're next major battle looms. It's vital they have a romantic relationship if they are to survive and trust me, they need to survive."

Silk was silent for a moment, turning her attention from an intense inspection of her teacher to an speculative appraisal of the two teenagers chatting mutely in the mirror. "They are from a world that uses Meister' and human Weapons, right? And they are both a weapon and a Meister, so they've got some kind of bond."

"Yes Silk," replied Grey in an exasperated tone, preying that she would just take her orders and go before he developed a migraine.

"And they are both teenagers?"

"Yes Silk, the girl Maka Albarn is sixteen the boy Soul 'Eater' Evans is seventeen. Why do you ask?"

"Just that as teenagers shouldn't they be **trying** to jump into bed together?"

"Silk!" Moaned Grey moving away from the mirror and throwing himself into his desk chair in a boneless slump, long arms hanging over the sides and nearly touching the floor. She followed behind him to perch on the desk, still talking as if she could hammer home her point and be assigned another mission.

"But you get what I mean right?" She said brightly, "I've seen no end of teenagers dying to rip each others pants off and I hate having to be in the midst of all that! Why don't we just use the threads of fate to get them really drunk so that they end up in bed together anyway? It would be so much-"

"No Silk!"Snapped Grey again, grey eyes flashing in annoyance as he pinned Silk with an angry look. "They are different. Being Weapon and Meister gives them a working relationship like no other, the only ones that come close are those who share a telepathic link with they're spiritual animals, or the Dragons and they're riders." He paused and shifted in his seat, sitting up and leaning forward, "they respect each other as friends and partners **far** to much to have even noticed that they are of the opposite gender to each other! What we witnessed there was the first time the boy has ever looked at her like she was a woman."

Silk sighed and looked away, folding her arms over her chest in annoyance while Grey pressed his point home, "they need you Silk. You have such a different way of looking at things than most others I work with which is why I'm putting you on this case and no one else. Please?"

Continuing to stare at an empty spot along the skirting board of the room she said in a toneless voice, "and you know the reason I don't take romantic involved cases?"

"Yes," said Grey quietly, leaning back in his seat again and not looking at her now, finding his own small slice of room to stare at. "But, for the sake of your training and your job, you need to cover them. See it as a way to help put the past behind you, okay?"

After a few moments of silence, Silk shifted and turned, pinning her teacher in his seat with an unreadable stare before at last nodding silently. Grey let out the breath he'd been unconsciously holding and smiled warmly at her, patting her on the knee, "they're you go, it won't be too hard! I promise."

"I'll hold you to that," she snipped at him before sliding off of his desk and standing in front of him, arms still folded. "I... Don't worry boss, I won't let you down."

"I know you won't, thanks Silk," smiled Grey, wandering what else it was that was on the red heads mind. Silk opened her mouth to try and say something else but shut it and turned around quickly, stamping out of the room and slamming the door behind herself. "What brought that on?" He wandered aloud but then sighed and looked at the various files on his desk. "She's the lucky one, why am I stuck here with all this?"

* * *

Author's Note: Okay everyone, be kind. These two are my OC's and I hope you take a liking to them, the concept and creation of them is entirely mine but if you want a better understanding of what they do and so on, I could give it a try but it will also be revealed as the story moves on. If your still unsure after about chapter five, I'll write up a proper explination for you all. :)

And please, don't complain about my spelling or Grammer. I'm sorry if it bugs you but I'm doing my best and for some reason, when I was at school I just got to read and analyse Romeo and Juliet for three years in my English class before we moved onto Macbeth for the last two years. Spelling and grammer? I had to figure that shit out on my own. Stupid over crowded cheap-ass schools with over worked, stressed teachers. Sorry. I just wish I'd been able to go to a proper school, you know, like anywhere OUTSIDE the Uk. Africe has probably got better teachers then we bloody do! =_=;;; ARGH!...

Sorry. been a long day and my little boy is ill.


	3. Chapter 3

Silk walked through the desks to the teleporter, her mind humming with seemingly hundreds of different thoughts while in her hands she flicked through the file that had been put together on her case. Reading all that she thought she'd need to know, she tossed the file on her desk as she passed by and murmured her destination to the woman in charge of monitoring the comings and goings of the portals.

Arriving in a dark alley way, the cold on her bare feet making her jump a little after the warm carpets of the office, she looked around, orientating herself before walking out the alleyway to see her two targets wobbling past, giggling. Suppressing a shiver at the cold, she took a moment to adjust the symbiotic ribbons that covered her whole body, curling them tighter and further along her body, making her look like a fresh mummy wrapped in silk instead of linen. Lifting her feet off of the ground and floating silently in the air, she took off, flying above the two stumbling figures and watching them carefully in the quiet of the night.

"Oh... Maka, where's our hotel again?" Slurred Soul as he stopped and looked around suddenly at the tall buildings around him, in the dark and with the three bottles of wine, they all looked the same to him now. Maka looked around too, turning her head far to quickly and making herself momentarily dizzy, causing her to reach out for Soul in an effort to keep her balance. Unseen by her the white haired boy grinned widely in the darkness, reaching up an arm to slip it around her waist.

Holding on to his arm with both hands she looked around again and frowned, trying to remember through the alcoholic hazy in her mind, "I think it's was this way..." taking a few steps in one direction, her hands slipping off of Souls arm and out of his reach. "Yeah its-"

"Wait!" Yelped Soul, darting forwards and scooping Maka into a tight two armed hug from behind, "don't leave me behind!" Maka giggled again, laughing as the alcohol made something that would normally bother her and make her blush seem quiet funny.

"Soul, I'm not gonna leave you. Your in the same hotel as me," she laughed, trying to prise his fingers apart from around her waist as he nuzzled his face into her back. "Come on or we're never going to get home."

"Your not going to leave me?" Asked Soul in a desperate tone, his breath coming hot across the back of her neck and making her shiver for some reason.

"No Soul, I won't leave you."

"Promise?"

"Of course! Your my weapon, how could I make you a Death Scythe if I leave you?" She asked with a puzzled frown but it was enough to make the boy let go of her waist, allowing her to turn around and look at him in the dark. "Are you all right Soul?"

Silk, watching from her vantage point on a random balcony above them, leaned forwards with a hopeful look on her face, 'maybe I won't have to get involved, come on boy, kiss her!'

Soul looked down at the open and innocent face before him, large green eyes staring up and even catching the light from the street lights around them, making her seem almost ethereal, dream like. His heart beat shot up, it suddenly seemed hard to breath and even harder to swallow as he reached up a hand and put it on her shoulder, the other staying resolutely in his pocket to maintain 'cool'. Leaning forwards ever so slowly, he brought his face closer to hers until they were only inches apart, the faint blush on his face nothing to do with the alcohol now.

"Soul?" Whispered Maka uncertainly, still clueless as to why he wasn't answering her, why he wasn't saying anything but just staring at her with those deep red eyes. But it was what broke the spell and Soul lost his nerve, causing him to freeze up and swallow hard, the hand on her shoulder shaking slightly before he pulled it back like she'd burnt him.

"Yeah, yeah." He said suddenly, turning around quickly and shoving his hand hard into his empty pocket. "I'm fine Maka, I think its just the wine, come on, lets head back." The alcoholic hazy in his mind was fading fast now, probably partly due to his heightened heart rate.

Meanwhile up on her ledge, Silk rolled over and sat up in a single fluid moment, sighing heavily as she did so. 'At least I've got something to work with,' she mused, pushing herself away from the ledge and beginning to fly silently behind the now quiet pair. Maintaining her distance, she idly reached out with long silken tendrils from her body wrapping and picked up a few stray newspapers off of the floor, checking the headlines and dates. Sighing again and rubbing a hand over her face, 'this better not take longer than a week or I'm in **so** much trouble.'


	4. Chapter 4

Soul rolled over and winced as his head gave out a warning stab. Opening his eyes he groaned and regretted it instantly as the light shot into his head with sharp daggers of pain. "Oww," he groaned, understating his hangover slightly, causing him to pull the pillow over his head and try to fall back asleep until either his headache went away or the sun went down. He was willing to wait for either one to happen first.

"Soul, its time to wake up now!" Maka walked into the room, smiling cheerfully and walking over to the curtains, pulling them open with a flourish and making the boy on the bed cry out in pillow-muffled pain. Turning around, she walked over and whipped the cover off of the white haired boy with a sharp pull, causing him to now curl up in a small ball in the middle of the hotel bed, cursing loudly.

"Not cool Maka!" He called, burying his head under the pillow and trying to quiet the pounding there in.

"What's wrong with you Soul?" Asked Maka, seemingly oblivious to the boys pain and surreptitiously trying to peek over at him in only his boxers. There was a muffled reply from underneath the pillow, making her move closer and lean over him slightly, "what was that?"

"I said," repeated Soul in a put upon voice that was still muffled by the pillow, "I've got a hangover!" He lifted the pillow up slightly to peer out at her with one tired red eye, "I've got a pounding head, why the hell are you okay?" Maka paused in her idle tidying of the room, picking up the clothes Soul had just dumped on the floor on the way to his bed and folding them before putting them neatly on the desk.

"I don't know really," she mused, "I've never really had a hangover before."

"What?" Snapped Soul in disbelief, "you drank more than **I** did, how the hell are you not hungover? You think its because of your dad?"

Maka froze up instantly at the mention of her 'life's shame' but after a few silent moments she managed to ground out threw clenched teeth, "I'm not really sure. I've noticed it does take quiet a lot to **get** Papa drunk." Putting down the top she had been screwing up in her hands, she turned around and marched over to the bed, "don't be in bed too long. I'm going to do a little shopping for souvenirs while your recovering enough to drive us home alright?"

"Yeah Maka," sighed Soul in relief. "Thanks."

"Remember to drink water," she called as she walked into the bathroom and returned with a large clear glass of water, putting on his bedside table, "your dehydrated so it'll help you feel better faster. Do you want me to look for anything while I'm out? A nice cake or something?"

"Urgh," winced Soul, his stomach doing nauseating somersaults at the thought of cake. "For once, please no! How about a new shirt? I'm starting to run out."

"Really?" She asked happily, a smile lighting up her face and causing the boy to smile to himself from his view point underneath the pillow. "But you've always complained about my choice in clothes."

"Yeah, well we've lived together long enough right? You should be able to find something I'll like," he said in a slightly distracted voice before wincing and curling up tightly again.

"Wow, thanks Soul!"Maka felt she would have ran over and hugged him if it wasn't for his hangover and the slightly green tinge she'd spotted on his face after she'd mentioned the cake. "Don't worry about a thing, just get better by one o'clock okay? If we leave too late we won't be back in time."

"Yeah yeah," groaned Soul, "oh Maka?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have the blanket back now?"


	5. Chapter 5

Silk watched all this from her vantage point on top of the wardrobe, using her abilities of discretion so that they never noticed her and even if they looked at her, they didn't see her, their minds seemed to glaze over her presence for some reason. It was something she didn't really understand herself, because when it was explained to her, it was pointed out that it wasn't invisibility, no but something in a normal persons mind didn't allow her to be seen. Of course, Grey had gone on to explain that if the person she was hiding from was particularly perceptive, or had unusual gifts of some kind, then yes, she would be there for all the world to see, so he'd advised her to always be out of the way even if she technically wasn't visible.

Smiling to herself as she twiddled a piece of ribbon around her finger, she watched Maka leave the room, shutting the door quietly behind herself before listening to her potter around the hotel suite for a few minutes. She left soon after but Silk waited longer just to be on the safe side until Maka was spotted through the window walking off down the street, her long black coat flapping a little behind her as she walked confidently off through the crowd.

'And now, to get to work,' she thought, flying up off of the wardrobe and landing silently on the floor. Looking down at herself she grimaced in disgust at the state of her body wrap. With a thought, the silk wrappings shift and shiver to shake off the large dust bunnies that had stuck to her, reminding her for not the first time of thin snakes. 'Don't think anyone ever thought to clean up there! Eww!'

After several hours of thinking last night and a quick trip back to the Head Office, she'd managed to cobble together a rough plan; it basically went like this, talk to the boy Soul and give him advice on how to express his feelings to the girl, Maka. What could go wrong with that? They both liked each other anyway, she'd argued when explaining it to her trainer, Grey. He'd been hesitant to go along with it, Guardians of Fate were supposed to be mysterious, obscure and officially non-existent, walking up to someone and just going, "hi, I'm here to help you, he's what I've got in mind" wasn't really being discreet.

Grey had then sat her down and given her some good advice of what he would do in her place before telling her to look in some of the records at what others had done before returning to the world and making a start on her mission. Silk had nodded and proceeded to dig out a few of the old records and diligently read them like a good girl before returning to her mission and doing exactly what she was going to do anyway. The only difference being now, that she knew where other people had gone wrong and what kind of mistakes to avoid.

She gave the boy in the bed another half hour of shifting and groaning before she poked him in the leg, "you need to drink the water, it'll help" she said standing out of his line of sight but holding the glass closely within view. Soul groaned and shifted, reaching out and taking the glass as he sat up, his thirst was too much for him to even question who the voice had belonged to.

As his head changed position, from laying down to sitting up, his headache returned ten-fold, pounding in the centre of his brain and making him screw up his eyes pain. The pain died down after a moment, allowing him to bring the glass to his lips and gulp down large mouthfuls of cold water, he only paused for a moment when his stomach threatened to rebel against him but it soothed down and he finished the glass.

"Oh that's better," he sighed, putting the glass down and feeling the edges of his headache loosening up almost instantly, he looked up at the other person in his room for the first time. He stared in wide-eyed silence as Silk sat down on the desk chair, leaning one arm on the desk and resting her head in her hand, watching him with a faint smirk on her thin lips. Still dressed in only his boxers underneath the blanket, he felt more than a little vulnerable especially as the girl before him seemed to be dressed in only a few bandages. It reminding him acutely of the strange scarf's worn by Ashura around his head, there were even a few languidly floating around the girl similar to the idle movements of a cats tail. He suppressed a shiver that crawled down his spine. "What the hell? Who are you? What are you doing in here?"

"Relax boy, I'm not a witch, I'm not a kishin and I'm not here to hurt anyone, okay?"

"And why the hell should I believe you? If Ashura wasn't already dead, I'd blame the madness!" Snapped Soul, feeling himself edging back in the bed and wishing that Maka hadn't decided to go out. Underwear or clothed, it looked like he might have to defend himself soon!

The girl frowned at him in obvious confusion, "Ashura?"

"Yeah! That mad Demon God, your even dressed like him!" Soul couldn't help but point a shaking finger at the long ribbons surrounding her body. Except, as he looked, they didn't have that disgusting warped looked that told you Ashura was wearing his own skin, these ones defiantly looked more like fabric but it was the way they kept moving all the time.

Silk looked down at herself then back up, head tilting on to one side before she smiled and shrugged, "it's probably just a coincidence. You know, sometimes they **do** happen, even in my line of work."

"Your line of work? What the hell? What do you want with me?"

"Oh come on boy, I've been sent to do a task and if you give me a minute to explain, you'll understand," smiled Silk, standing up smoothly she grabbed the empty glass from the bedside and moving to fill it up again as she continued to speak. "Your in no shape to defend yourselves anyway, I could have done anything I wanted to both you and that sweet girl while you were both sleeping."

"Don't you dare-" Growled Soul but Silk interrupted him, finishing off the sentence in a sing-song voice.

"'-Hurt Maka, she's my Meister, I'd do anything for her.' Am I right?" She grinned, sitting down again in the chair opposite him and holding the glass out in front of her, dark eyes watching every move and expression. Soul just sat there and watched her mistrustfully, his red eyes filled with a snakes nest of different emotions, his hands curling into fists in the blankets. He wished that Maka would return quickly, he couldn't tell who this person was and his ability to sense souls was pathetic compared to hers, she could be harmless or she could be a witch he would never know until it was too late.

"Please boy, just drink the water so I can start to explain," sighed Silk, "your still too hung over to take it all in and I really don't want to take too long on this assignment or I'll be late back to my boss and it just gets complicated." Distractedly sipping the glass herself before resting it on her leg and leaning on the desk again, she continued to speak, looking distantly at the pattern on the wall. "I mean, he's always on my case anyway, nagging at me to work harder and pay attention. Sometimes it really feels like I can't do **anything** right for that guy, but then, their are times when... I don't know, he just seems to say the right thing at the right moment and its not all that bad. It becomes easier to cope some how..."

To her shock, the drink was taken out of her hand by a smirking Soul, "I know just how you feel there," he said, taking a few gulps from the glass before setting it back down. "I'll trust you for now, so what is it you have to tell me?"


	6. Chapter 6

"So your a Guardian of Fate, who's job it is is to see that things happen."

"Yes."

"More importantly, the really important things, like people being born or wars starting or laws being made."

"Kind of, we're just there to make sure the right people are in the right place at the right time."

"Really? I mean, how do you know what to do? How do you define what's important? It seems kinda-"

"I know, I know. It seems a little overwhelming and discriminating, but we have nothing to do with it. You see, our other name is Children of Fate partly because of the two who govern us, kinda like parents; Lady of Luck and Lord of Fate. They are the ones that see it all, they are the ones that understand what happens, everything from the littlest and almost insignificant things to the biggest."

"Really? You just blindly do what they tell you to?"

"Hell no... well, kind of. I'm still new to this and I'd swear some of our jobs are just to keep us occupied!"

"So they have sent you over here to help me and Maka."

"Yes. I mean, its kinda one of the more difficult assignment's I've been given to be honest."

"What do you mean? How come?"

"Well my last assignment was to infiltrate a society and inconspicuous act as a bodyguard for this little boy that would grow up to become a King of a whole nation! But at the time, it was full of war and assassination and he couldn't know I was there to protect him."

"Hard core, so what's your assignment for us?"

"Um..."

"Why are you suddenly blushing?" Asked Soul slowly, confusion written on his face.

Silk looked away from his searching red eyes, scratching at the side of her neck nervously. "You see, I've been watching you both for only twenty four hours and... Well, anyone that looks can see that you love her! And my job... my job is..."

"..."Soul froze, staring blankly at the girl sitting across the table from him as she trailed off. He had pulled himself out of bed and after a quick shower, was sat at the table eating toast and trying to ignore the still faint pounding in the back of his skull.

"Well, my job here and now, is to help you to get her to understand that. To guide and advise you, so that you win her heart instead of breaking it."

"What makes you think I need help?" He asked suddenly angry at her words, the toast dropped from his fingers as his fists clenched on the table top and his red eyes seemed to almost flash as Silk watched him. With a small smile, despite his words, Silk could see why this girl Maka had fallen in love with him, she wandered idly what happened when they were in combat.

"Don't jump the gun idiot," she said with a patronizing pat on his head, "you've got some great ground work in but..."

"But I'm obviously going to mess it up!" He snapped, standing up suddenly and leaning over the table, glaring, "I mean, maybe that's what you need to do, help me get her to fall in love with me only for me to break her heart like her dad did?"

Silk shot to her feet as well, the long ribbons that had hung limply from her body began to snap and shiver with the tension in the room. "No you idiot! I'm just here to over see the project!"

"So we're a project now?" Sneered the young boy, lips curling back from his pointed teeth. "That's so inhuman it disgusts me! What, you go no real feelings left? Too busy being a good girl?"

"Shut up! Don't you dare!" Screeched Silk as she slammed her fists down on the table top, her temper exploding into action and momentarily stunning the young boy into silence. The silence seemed to pound around them with the sudden absence of noise, the ticking of the clock echoing around the hotel suit while they both glared angrily at each other. After a few moments, Silk took a steadying breath before she spoke, "I have a lot of reasons right now to be very angry with that statement but I'm not going to dump my baggage on you. You in return for not being yelled at and beaten to a pulp, will be a good boy and we shall discuss this assignment together. The faster the ball gets rolling, the faster I will be out of your life."

Sitting down hard in her chair and folding her arms over her chest, Silk glared mutely at a random patch of floor while Soul stood there, feeling guilt running circles around his mind. Normally as perceptive as a brick with eyes drawn on it, for once he sensed that this was thin ice with the girl he had only just met; and for once he would admit that he needed help in this area. It was something that he'd thought about last night, admittedly while drunk, but when he had woken up and Maka had left, he'd had a chance to think on it longer, to speculate why he seemed to have suddenly noticed his Meister.

He'd thought over his choice of options, he could ask for help and advice from one of his friends but his options for guys were Black Star or Kid, both had almost unhealthy obsessions with themselves despite being good friends. If he managed to gather his confidence and speak to one of the female friends he knew -aside from the fact that if he was doing that he might as well go and speak to Maka himself- he could only think of two out of the three that would even listen properly. Tsubaki would humour him, listening politely and trying to be kind but she was far to innocent to really be able to give him any real advice; the only other girl being Liz -her sister being only a few sticks short of a bundle in his opinion- who would probably hit the roof in a spree of gushy-girlie-happiness. Right before she started to bombard him with advice and tips on fashion and talking far to fast to really make sense before she went right ahead and told Maka all about it anyway!

Sitting down slowly, his eyes never leaving the face of the angry sulking girl in-front of him, he gave a quiet sigh before shoving his hands into his pockets of his jacket, his eyes wandering down to the dry toast abandoned on the plate before of him. "So what's your plan?"

Silk looked up at him, her dark eyes seeming to weigh him up while looking straight through him at the same time, arms folded tightly over her silk-bandage wrapped chest. Finally she nodded and unfolded her arms, leaning forwards on the table and holding out her hand, "truce?"

"Deal."


	7. Chapter 7

Maka wandered happily through the streets, a few bags dangling from her hands as the sun shone down on her and the people of the city were walking around her, peacefully going about their business. There were no kishin trying to kill people, no witches trying to blow things up, no one trying to hurt her or anyone around her... things were at peace.

Part of her, the cynical little part that usually whispered quietly to her when things were at there lowest, told her that it was only a reprieve; that the fighting would start again soon enough and once again blood would drip from the moon as it did in the streets. But for now, as the warmth of the laughing sun touched her skin, she was happy and enjoying herself.

Suddenly she felt someone walking close to her, too close, the muscles in her back tensed up without her even realising it. But before she could open her mouth or turn around, a voice whispered close to her ear, "would you like me to carry those bags Maka?" Instantly deflating and feeling a fool for going into overdrive like that, she sighed, smiled and turned around to see Soul smirking at her like he always did, one hand already slipping the bags out of her grasp.

"I thought you were dying from a hangover?" She asked curiously, large green eyes watching him carefully to see if he was bluffing and trying to do his macho act.

Soul just smirked at her in that infuriating lopsided way of his and shrugged, "I feel a lot better now, I just needed some sleep and some water it seemed. I got bored waiting for you in the hotel, so I booked out early and came to look for you. So have you been anywhere interesting?"

Maka felt herself smile in return, unable to stop herself and secretly revelling in the attention from her partner; her eyes strayed away from his, from fear of embarrassment and down to the floor in front of her as she started to walk again. "Well, I found a few nice book stores but they didn't really have anything in them that I was looking for."

"Really?" Asked Soul in disbelief, "a book store that you** didn't** want to buy something from?"

"Har har, it does happen sometimes you know Soul," snipped Maka, pouting a little at the jibe from her friend. "Anyway," she sniffed, turning a corner and heading towards a new shop, "I think I own far too many books as it is. We're going to need a new bookshelf soon."

"Already?" Gaped Soul, stopping walking for a moment in shock before running to catch up. "But you had a new one not that long ago! What do you do, see it as your aim to fill those things every time we get a new one?"

As red eyes stared into green, Maka couldn't fight off the blush that rose faintly to her cheeks as she tried to defend herself but it came out in a series of embarrassed stutters before she just told him to shut up. "Now look here Soul, I found it earlier and I wanted to bring you here before we left."

Before them stood a really old antiques store, various pieces of old wooden furniture stood around outside the store, trying to tempt people inside but Soul could see what it was about the place that had caught Maka' eye and made her think of him. In the window of the store, behind the little wooden-framed glass squares, was a collection of music scores and vinyl records. His mind drifted back to the planning session with Silk.

"_Wait, with all that's been happening I completely forgot to ask," he said as he walked in to the living room, pulling his t-shirt down over his head. Silk looked up from the magazine she'd been flicking through as she sat relaxing on the sofa._

"_What?"_

"_You know I love Maka, you said its obvious right?"_

"_Yes." Answered Silk patiently, waiting to see where the white haired boy was trying to go with this line of questioning._

"_But what I want to know is, do you know if Maka loves me too?" He asked determinedly, "I mean, you said its obvious how we feel about each other with the way we act around each other. I never really thought anything about my actions before you mentioned it and when I think back, I don't know what to think about Maka. She treats all us guys the same, the only difference being that she __**lives**__ with me."_

"_Ah..." Said Silk calmly, putting the magazine down and floating up to sit on the back of the sofa and look at him properly, her legs dangling down the back and resting just about the lush carpeted floor. Soul just watched her while she continued to say nothing._

"_Well?" He asked as the silence continued._

"_Sorry, I was just trying to think of a way of putting this that won't make you hit the roof."She said with a small smile and shrug, her dark eyes wandering away from the boy. Soul felt the same frustration he got from his friends, that same eye-twitching amusement that made him want to laugh and smack them in equal measures. "Ah, I got it!" Said Silk at last, "you see my mission is to help __**you**__ to obtain __**her**__ love. Right?"_

"_Yes and? Does that mean she does love me?"_

"_Not really, kinda a yes and no at the same time." Replied Silk with a tilt of her head from side to side for each answer. "You see, if you __**knew**__ she loved you and was aware of it, it'd just be a matter of procuring a confession from her and then you two working out your new situation."_

"_I guess." Admitted Soul, still not quiet sure where she was heading with this._

"_Well, that's the little problem. You __**don't**__ know how she feels and if you can't figure it out for yourself, I can't just go and tell you." She finished with a small shrug, dark eyes watching him as he finally did explode at her._

"_What?" He roared, "you mean, that you know and you __**won't**__ tell me because I've got to work it out for myself? How does that make any sense? Do you know how bloody stubborn Maka Albarn is?"_

"_Yes," grinned Silk, "she could very well love you and just be unaware of it like you were before the other night, but then again, she could have had a huge crush on you for months and just been keeping it a secret. How do you know till you try?"_

"Wow! Thanks Maka!" He said, truly happy about the discovery before him as he moved straight up to the window to get a look at the manuscripts on display. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Maka smile happily and blush, her hands behind her back as she stepped closer to look through the glass with him. 'Maybe I do stand a chance,' mused Soul, even as he tried to stop his heartbeat from pounding in his chest at the close proximity.

* * *

Hey Everyone,

I'd just like to say, thanks for all the wonderful reviews and comments I've been getting. Its making me feel a lot better about my writing style. And so you all know, my little boy is better but still teething so he's not too happy some of the time, on the up side though, he's just learnt to crawl! :D At 7 months old. Sorry, had to boast a little, happy mum.

Thank you all for reading and enjoying my OC's, may you continue to enjoy my story...


	8. Chapter 8

"Oi!" Hissed Soul as he opened his bedroom window and leaned out, looking around at the dark night lit only by the grinning moon. "Silk? Where are you?"

"I'm right here," answered the creature, appearing upside down from the top of his window. Soul glared angrily at her and stepped back to let her into the room, before shutting the window as silently as possible, pulling the curtains only by force of habit. "What's with the face?" Asked Silk puzzled.

"Do you know how hard it was to travel home on my bike with Maka hugging tightly to my waist?" Growled Soul, advancing on the flying girl, hands twitching by his side as if he was restraining himself from strangling her. "Do you? I really wish you'd never spoken to me about my bloody feelings and that girl! It was one of the most torturous moments of my life and trust me, I've been through quiet a lot with her."

Silk just smiled and him and shrugged her usual dismissive shrug, "I was travelling the whole journey with you, just flying far above you. I'll admit I didn't spend the whole trip watching you like I probably should of, but I thought things went well."

"How? How the hell did that go well?" Said Soul trying to keep his voice down but express his full anger at the same time, making it come out in an almost petulant angry whine. "She probably thought I was about to have a seizure or something, my heart rate just wouldn't slow down!"

"She probably just attributed that to the speed of the ride," dismissed Silk now looking over at the collection of vinyl records and CD cases. "You worry too much, but then again I guess you will while your like this." She snickered a little, still looking away. It annoyed him, it annoyed him so much that he grabbed her shoulder and spun her around in the air so that she faced him again, angry red eyes staring into deep dark orbs.

"Your here to help me right? Then help me!"

Silk smiled and remembered the bright blush that had been on the girls face when she'd first climbed on the bike behind the boy, the way she'd smiled that small contented smile as she leaned on his back during the ride. If Maka didn't love this boy, she was the only one that wasn't aware of it.

"All right, all right," reassured Silk, "I was thinking about this on the way over and I've come up with a few conclusions. But the first is, your going to have to make an obvious effort to talk to her, spend time with her more, make her notice your interest a little."

"You think thats really gonna help?" He asked in disbelief, "won't she just tell me to leave her alone?"

"Of course not!" Grinned Silk, "so long as your not bothering her, like when she's in the living room and trying to read, that's an obvious sign that she wants to spend time with you quietly, if she's watching tv, then she probably wants to hang with you and chat or something. When she's in her room, then she wants to be alone."

"I... I never thought about it like that." He confessed, looking away from Silk's confident smile. "I'll give it a try I guess, Blair should be at work so I won't get jumped when I leave the room."

"Great!" Smiled Silk, "any other client and I would be watching from the sidelines to make sure things went okay. Don't give me that look, its normally against the rules to interact like this, so you'd never know I was there but seeing as I like you and think its going well I'll give you some privacy. I've got a personal errand to run while I'm in Death City anyway."

"Personal errand? I thought you were all for the greater good and all that?" Asked Soul as he moved towards the door. Silk just shrugged again and Soul was fast learning that this was her answer for those things that she wasn't able to properly explain or even talk about. "Whatever, I'll see you later then." He muttered quietly before pausing by the door to check his clothes, shove one hand in the pocket of his shorts, shoulders slump as he let out a sigh and then leave the room.

Silk smiled to herself and slipped out of the window, leaving it open the tiniest crack so she could slip back into the apartment after she was done. Flying freely through the cool desert night air, breathing deeply of the sweetness it carried to her, she made her way to the giant school in the center of the city, her aim was one room in particular. Silently flying through the corridors of the school and landing outside it, she was surprised to still see that the lights were on and a few people were at work even at this hour.

Knocking on the large door once, it opened on its own before she entered, flying through a long corridor of guillotines, her feet and ribbons never touching a single thing. Finally she reached the tired figure in the middle of the room, standing before a mirror, his round mask with its three holes and three teeth seemed to be staring at nothing but his own reflection in silent contemplation.

"Hello Lord Death," she said, placing a hand over her heart and bowing low even as she hovered above the ground. "I bring greetings from The Madam and a message from the Lord of Fate and Lady Luck."

Shinigami turned around and looked at her, "hello Child of Fate, please be seated and have some tea with me. There's no need to be so formal."


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey Maka," asked Soul trying to be as cool and casual as always, "you mind if I join you?" She was curled up on the sofa watching the TV in the dark. She seemed to be lost in her own little world, with the light of the TV illuminating her face and seeming to turn her into a monochrome picture reminiscent of time's long ago, but still to his eyes her beauty and sweet purity shone out. At the sound of his voice she jumped a little and turned to look at him standing there, his hands in his pockets, wearing a t-shirt and shorts, his long hair loose and hanging above his shoulders and in his face.

She just smiled at him, "you don't have to ask silly, its your home too remember?" She chided him, patting the sofa next to herself.

Soul smiled wider and moved closer, throwing himself down casually but taking the middle cushion and sitting closer to her than he would have normally, one arm thrown over the back of the sofa and behind Maka, the other laying besides him, half in and out his pocket. "I have to ask," he said, not looking at the TV at all but just her, "sometimes you wanna be on your own and I can't always tell the difference."

Maka giggled and little and shifted her weight to lean a little against him, "that's because your an idiot sometimes."

"Yeah, I guess," agreed Soul, trying to stop himself from grinning continuously as he felt her warmth against his side. "But you know that works both ways right?"

"Are you calling me an idiot?" Asked Maka without any real emotion in her voice, looking away from the TV and into his watching red eyes. She swallowed hard and seemed to loose the words she was about to say as she was captured in that gaze, a blush rising to her face.

"Of course I am," said Soul, his voice lowering a little, making it just above a whisper. "We can both be complete and utter idiots sometimes, about the most amazing but simple of things."

They seemed to stay like that for eternity, eyes staring deeply into one another's, breath mingling and brushing against the others face. They were the only ones in they're world, even the small thud that came from the hallway didn't distract them at all, neither of them even registered it...

Soul slipped his arm at last around Maka's shoulders from were he'd been slowly moving it from the back of the sofa, causing Maka's eyes to flick away for a moment to the hand on her shoulder. She bite her lip but didn't say anything, making Soul's smile grow just a little bit and encourage him to lean in and place a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Lets just watch a movie together, alright?" He crooned smoothly, their noses almost touching as neither of them moved. Maka nodded silently then shifted and leaned a little closer to Soul, one hand coming up to touch his chest hesitantly before winding her fingers into his t-shirt and her head resting on his shoulder.

Heart singing and no longer risking an aneurysm, Soul relaxed and rested his head on top of hers, smelling the scent of her shop brand shampoo, it was a little chemical but still fruity and smelt like warmth and safety to him.

* * *

Once again, thank you all so far! I've had such an encouraging response from you all, with regular reviews and comments. After such a long break from writing, its better than I could have hoped for! I just hope that I can slowly learn to improve my spelling/grammer as I continue on this work, it is my shame and I try hard to fight it. (Although Typo's don't count . Even publishing companies have those!)

Thank you again everyone! Your all amazing! I'll also let you all know if my son does anything else cute or too smart for his age. Oh, he was 8 months old last tuesday! XD He's growing so fast! ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

_Meanwhile..._

Sip sip sip.

Quiet.

Sip sip sip.

Quiet.

Sip sip sip.

"So Lord Death, are you not curious why one of us is visiting your world again?"

Sip sip sip.

"Not really, even if I'm stuck in the city, I can generally keep up with the world via my mirror. So, I was aware than you'd entered my world."

Sip sip sip.

"So, my question to you now is, what is your interest in my students, Maka and Soul?"

Quiet.

Silk watched the masked face but its bone-like visage gave nothing away, nor did the jolly squeeky-happy voice, but with all her senses she could detect no hostility from the being before her and she'd been warned to be careful of him.

"Sir, my job is to ensure that they fall in love together." She said clearly and calmly, dark eyes watching his face before she smirked faintly and lifted her cup to her lips once again, drinking deeply of the delicious brew within.

"Hmm," nodded the black clad figure before her, seeming to give nothing away as he looked into the hot liquid in his own cup. But eventually he nodded again and she felt like he was smiling at her, "I must congratulate you then and wish you luck in your mission. Those two are a stubborn pair that do their best work when pitted against incredible odds."

"You seem to know them well considering how many student's attend your school." Commented Silk, trying to be diplomatic in her curiosity.

"It may seem like a strange thing to do, but considering the success rates and mortality rates of those who do attend and have attended my school it is no effort on my part to learn and remember they're names." Replied Death solemnly, sipping his tea again. Silk sensed the mood had taken a downward turn and hurried to try and raise the Reapers spirits, so to speak.

"I mean no offence Lord Death," replied Silk with a bow of her head, "the world I was birthed and raised on, was far different to this one. I grew up in a sheltered life and never knew the touch of death until it was my time to join my True Family." Silk managed to hold down the grimace that always came with that statement, too many scars and pain's were associated with the time of her 'Joining her True Family' for her to bare it well yet. She had loved her old life and had never really wanted to be parted from it, but that was a story for another time and she pushed it far from her mind as she fiddled with her tea cup.

Shinigami just laughed light heartedly, dismissing her apology with a way of his giant hands. "Do not worry young one, you are still new to your life and I can see that. You have not made any mistakes but, like my son, you have a habit of jumping to conclusions and pre-empting your mistakes, wither you really made a mistake or not."

Silk just nodded and wondered idly how the Grim Reaper, the Lord Death himself could have a son but then she just supposed that this world was different enough to allow it. Lord Death had to come into being some how, why could he not produce sons able to take his place after he was done?

Finishing her tea, Silk nodded to her host, "I have paid my respects Sir, and I honestly had a pleasant time here, I may return when I need peace and a place to be," she bowed and stood up from her cushion. "But I must return to my work, I'm sorry I could not stay longer."

"Its alright," said Shinigami joyfully, "please pass on my respects to Madam and your two Masters, the Lord and Lady. I owe them so much. Goodbye and good luck, Child of Fate." Silk silently bowed once again and turned smoothly on her heel, walking out of the room and down the long corridor of guillotines.

Silk made it back to the apartment in time of grab and gag a small purple cat that was wearing a witches hat and walking up the corridor meowing happily to itself about something. She knew who and what it was from the files and from her observations of the couple, it was Blair. While mostly harmless, she couldn't have her interrupting the valuable and important bonding time going on inside the apartment.

"Your coming with me, Miss Kitty," hissed Silk in the small cats ear as she silently flew out the building and on to the roof.

* * *

Authors Request.

^_^ I know it seems silly, but I've not had time to really dip into the manga yet (and I normally do before I start writing a story, I like to know everything and all the facts before I start a story so that nothing can jump out at me. I don't like irritated flames that can't accept two versions of the same tale.) But could someone tell me if they know ANYTHING about Kidd? Does he have a mom? How the hell did the Grim Reaper produce a son? Is he normal like everyone else underneath that weird-ass black cloak?

Okie, ^_^ sorry to go on, but my usually sources of Wickipedia and other useful websites have turned up nothing for once. O_o? Anyway thanks all for any feed back. I'm off to take my little boy swimming! XD XD


	11. Chapter 11

"Who the hell are you and what do you think your doing? Grabbing me like that? You could have seriously messed up my fur or dropped me!" Shouted the small cat angrily, her fur all puffed out and standing on end as she glared. "I was only going home, I'm hungry and I've just finished work and and and! And I don't even know who you are! It's just rude to grab someone like that!"

Silk sat opposite the small cat on the roof top a few streets away from the apartment, her arms folded up underneath her small breasts, a faint smirk on her lips as she watched the purple cat screaming at her in the moon light. Waiting for the cat to stop shouting and finally get out of breath, Silk hunkered down in front of the small animal and smiled warmly, "now that you are done, I can explain everything. I wasn't going to try and shout over you or anything. Quiet pointless when you've worked yourself up like that."

Blair gave the young woman a slit-eyed look, as if she was trying to figure out what angle she could be trying to play, "I guess you've got a point," she conceded with little else to really say.

"I assume you've had quiet a bad night at work then?" Asked Silk openly, reaching out a hand -and after a moment's hesitation to allow for Blair to sniff it- beginning to gently stroke her head. Blair was besides herself as the right amount to scratching behind the ears and the gentle words she wanted to hear all evening were both delicately applied to her bruised ego.

"You've no idea," she sniffed, turning her head away dramatically for a moment before moving closer to Silk and nuzzling her head against the girls hand as a sign to continue. "We had a bunch of customers from out of town in, and it was just my luck I got the guy that was all hands! He was like an octopus, no matter how I tried to be tactful and pleasant. In the end I managed to get him so drunk he passed out and was carried home. He tipped big and I didn't get in trouble but the boss said that they might be in again tomorrow before they go home!"

"Oh that's just terrible." Soothed Silk, scooping Blair onto her lap, her ribbons moving up smoothly to gently stroke the cats back and under her chin while she continued on her ears and head. "But now now, you don't have to worry about that, because I've got a proposition for you." She paused for a moment as Blair calmed down even further and a meowed "yes?" was heard through the loud sound of her heavy purring.

"My name is Silk, and I've been given a task to do. See, I'm kind of on a mission from Cupid you see, and I've got to help get Maka and Soul together before the end of next week, see?"

"Sure, makes sense to my mind." Shrugged Blair, rolling over to get her stomach scratched as well. "Its not like its a hard job, those two have been head over heels for each other for ages!"

"I know, that's what I thought too when I got this job." Chuckled Silk, her hands now moving over the soft fur of Blair's stomach.

"Hell, if they'd left it much longer, you'd of only had to lock them in a bedroom together!" Snickered Blair with a wink, "I mean the tension between those two is reaching fever pitch as it is!" She dissolved into snickers again, two paws trying to cover her mouth.

Silk restrained herself to a small smile and let the perverted little cat have her fun; from her observations she knew full well that the little kitty would sometimes wander the house naked when she was feeling playful, just so she could see the reaction Soul had to her. The situation between the two in question wasn't as bad as Blair was making out either, she knew it but then again, if it had been that easy, she wouldn't of had to have been involved.

"Yes, anyway, the thing is, I need some cooperation from you for this whole thing to work perfectly." Continued Silk, trying to once again sooth the small cat on her lap. "I need to make sure that you don't do anything that would cause tension between them."

"Reow? Tension? What do you mean?" Asked Blair, honestly confused.

Sighing and reminding herself that as skilled and intelligent as the creature before her was, she was still just a cat after all."I mean when you decide to walk through the house naked or wearing one of you skimpy outfits."

"How does that cause tension?" Asked Blair, sitting up now and looking up into Silk's face.

"Because its distracts Soul away from Maka because any guy, no matter how loyal or devoted can't help how his body reacts when around a beautiful woman."

Snickering again, Blair shrugged, "I can't help what I look like when I transform into human. If Soul finds me attractive then its nothing to do with me now is it? Maybe that little boy will just have to learn some self control and-"

"No Blair!" Snapped Silk firmly, one finger underneath the cats chin to make sure they were looking eye to eye. "Soul and Maka are your friends right? And this is a very, **very** important step for them both. Every time Soul sees you and gets a nosebleed, it undermines Maka' confidence in herself and any chance of believing Soul when he tells her how he feels."

"Oh..."

"Yes, now this is essential that not only they get together well but that things go right for me too," smiled Silk, trying to take the sting out of her words and encourage the cat to relax again. "I have a lot riding on this mission right now. So what I want from you, my little kitty, is for you to have a little more self-control. If you want to be human, then try and put some normal clothes on around the house, I know you own them. But other things too, like no jumping on Soul and pressing your boobs into his face, why not just move onto someone else, like that Black Star boy?"

"Alright, I understand what your talking about," agreed Blair with a slight pout, looking down at her paws. "It'll take some of the fun out of my day, but its' not like I'm going to be on my own again, right?"

Silk smiled warmly down at the cat and the insecure look in her huge moonlit eyes, "I can almost guarantee it," she said, "of course nothing is certain in life but once they are together, they will not be pushing you out okay?" Blair looked down at her paws again, uncertainty filling her mind but something about the strange girl in front of her made her feel better about the situation, gave her hope that nothing bad was really going to happen.

"I'll do my best," she said at last, curling up on Silk's lap and nuzzling her head underneath Silk's limp hand, telling her she wanted to be petting again while she spoke. "It's easy enough to stay in cat form when they are both around and I only really use my human form when I'm at work or when I want something from a man..."

"That's a good kitty," cooed Silk soothingly, "you never know, maybe you'll meet someone that you fall in love with?"

* * *

Thank you again everyone for so many reviews and replies to my last request. A special thank you to Manillalu, your reply was most informative but also a thanks to Silverwolf819, you just made me laugh. So once again, thank you all! And I'll be doing my best to start reading the Soul Eater Manga as soon as I'm able to :) I've started work on another story whilst this one is being posted! Yay me.

Also! If your wandering why Blair gets along so well and so easily with Silk, its not going soppy or anything its just that Cats will give their love to just about anyone who'll scratch them just right. And, Silk is one of those people in life that are instantly and easily likeable, I know about people like this because my nan is one. Aged 68, reaching only about 5ft and with an easy smile, people just like her! she was in hopsital a while ago, only for three days, when she was leaving, EVERYONE was hugging her!  
But, its also just part of being a Child of Fate, being easily likable. It makes sense I think? What do you?


	12. Chapter 12

As the movie ended, if found both Soul and Maka asleep on the sofa together and as Blair -in her human form- opened the door with her key as quietly as possible, Silk flew in on silent wings and smiled. Blair smiled as well after she had closed the door and joined the flying girl, they gave each other a thumbs up. Blair moved over to the kitchen and opened the fridge, pulling out a plate of cold tuna and pasta that Maka had put there for her she turned to see Silk gently placing a blanket over the sleeping pair.

Closing the fridge and moving to Maka' room to sleep on her bed again, Blair was glad to see the blanket came from Soul's room. "Good night Blair," whispered Silk as she followed the woman into the bedroom. "If they ask about the blanket, just say it was you. I'm not supposed to be involved so they can't know about me!"

Stifling a yawn, Blair just nodded and watched Silk open a window, flying out and shutting it behind her. Moving to lock the window Blair wandered on the strangeness of her life at times then with a shrug forgot about it for now and turned to the plate of food waiting for her.

* * *

Don't worry my loyal fans, this isn't it for the update. XD Maybe once upon a time I would have made you wait a week but nah. Just keep reviewing my friends! :D And thank you all so much.


	13. Chapter 13

Soul was happy.

He wasn't sure why as his mind surfaced from the deep well of sleep. His sleep filled mind wandered idly if it was because his dreams hadn't contained any small red demons talking to him but he mentally shrugged that off, he's sorted that out ages ago.

Taking a deep breath which was probably intended to end as a yawn, a strange scent invaded his nostrils. It was a common scent that was always involved in his life and in the last few weeks had taken on an important significance in his life. This smell was in essence, Maka. The smell of her shampoo, the papery hint of books and something else that he couldn't place but was just pure Maka. After spending weeks with only faint hints of this smell close to him, to suddenly wake up to a nose full of it was more than his sleepy mind could properly handle; so the matter was handed over to his body for it to deal with.

Finishing off his yawn as his mind started up for the day, he finally opened his eyes and looked around himself, realizing at the same time that there seemed to be a weight on his chest. It wasn't a small weight but it wasn't something he couldn't handle like Blair trying to squash him, its not like it would have suffocated him he thought, eyes still trailing around the room idly, almost refusing to finally look down at his chest.

He knew the reason why.

He didn't want to look down and realize that Blair was asleep on him in her cat form or worse, resting her boobs on him and waiting for him to wake up. But, his mind spoke up, that doesn't explain why you can smell **her**? Maka... As his thoughts rolled that name around his mind, his eyes finally rested on the dirty blond head that was sleeping peacefully just on top of his heart. He had one arm wrapped loosely around her shoulders with his hand coming to rest lightly above her waist while the other was curled up above his head and resting on the sofa pillow he'd been using in his sleep.

Maka was asleep on him.

**Maka** was asleep on him...

Maka was **asleep** on him!

Those words echoed around his mind in no small measure as he realized with a small wince, how much of him she was asleep on. He couldn't move an inch in any direction except for his arms and as far as he was concerned, he wasn't moving one of those until he had too. It was comfortable in a way and strangely soothing the way she seemed to fit so perfectly against his form, her hips resting just slightly below his, her leg curled up so that both of his were pinned down, one hand curled tightly into the material of his t-shirt.

Thankfully he couldn't see too much past her shoulders because of the blanket draped over them both. Blanket? He realized it was the quilt from his bed and winced a little, he could only hope that when Maka woke up, she won't jump to any wild conclusions that would damage the wonderful night they had had beforehand. Its not like there's anything **that** bad about this scene, his mind supplied, pointing out that they were both still dressed and nothing felt sticky or bad in anyway.

As if to prove him wrong, Maka took that moment to move in her sleep. She groaned faintly, the handful of t-shirt becoming a fist and being pulled closer to her face as if it would escape her death grip while she nuzzled into his chest. But the worst part for Soul was the way she moved her body, almost a sensual movement as she shifted and ground her hips against his, flattening herself fully against him now.

Soul froze staring hard at the ceiling and , barely daring to breath as his face lit up with a bright blush. Swallowing hard, he managed to take a shaky breath and look down to see that Maka had shifted and now had two fistfuls of his shirt and her face was angled so he could see her closed eyes.

Panic filled his mind, his heart raced and all the while part of him inside was laughing manically, finding the whole situation hysterical beyond belief as it brought to his attention his... most notable problem. Trying to calm himself down and surprised that he was still taking steady even breaths, he realized that his raging teenage hormones, added with Maka's fidgeting had let to the age old problem of men everywhere. Well, he mused distractedly, its only a problem when there is a high chance your room mate and deep crush will kill you when they wake up!

Maka shifted again with another faint sigh and Soul almost let out a groan as she rubbed against him and making a problem -that still could have gone away- now a definite issue. I'm dead, he cried in his mind as he opened his eyes once more to see Maka still asleep but now with a faint blush on her cheeks, I'm dead no matter how I manage to try and talk my way out of this so now the question is, do I wake her up or wait for her to wake up? It is a Sunday after all.

There is the third option, his treacherous mind chuckled and Soul realized it was probably the remains of the Demon playing up again, but he humoured himself anyway. You could fall asleep again, it'll be pretty hard but even if you just look like your asleep, if she wakes up and sees you asleep, she'll likely believe it.

Containing his sigh for fear that it would wake Maka, Soul closed his eyes and with a small shift of his shoulders -and a thoughtless shift of his hips that made him hiss- he was comfortable and began to doze off again. It was Sunday he told himself...

Maka shifted twice more before she woke up and Soul did his best to contain himself, making no noise and not biting his lip in-case Maka had woken up. Thankfully when she did wake up, after what Soul guessed to be twenty minutes since he'd started dozing off, she did it slowly and gently, with no sudden movements and a definite pause for thought before she really did anything.

To start with, she loosened her grip on his shirt and lifted her head slightly to look up at his face he assumed, checking who it was and if he was still asleep, he could only guess as he continued to breath evenly, his eyes shut. She shifted a little and as she moved her hips she froze and it was only by conscious effort did he remember to keep breathing steadily before he felt her move a little again. Pushing herself up a little on her arms, he waited for another few moments and shifted a little, but settled down again as the hands on his chest put a little more weight on him. Soul could only guess that she was going to do what he was doing and go back to sleep but he wouldn't have pegged Maka for that response, unless she really was tired?

All thoughts left his mind as a hesitant and delicate pair of lips brushed his but before he could even react, they were gone and Maka had pulled back again. Shifting more and sleepily opening his eyes, he blinked up at Maka, his hand above his head coming down to rub as some sleep gathered in the corner of one eye. "M-morning Maka," he mumbled, stifling a yawn and acting like it was the most natural thing in the world to wake up with his Meister on top of him, blushing brightly.

"Soul!" She squeaked, "your awake?"


	14. Chapter 14

"Soul!" She squeaked, "your awake?"

"Well my eyes are open and I can see you, so either this is a really cool dream or I'm awake. Why?" He asked putting his arm back above his head and burying his finger's in his messy hair, giving her a sly smirk as he lay there. "Is there something wrong with me being awake?"

"N-no, its just..." the almost panic on her face mixed with the blush made for a very cute display but it was just too surreal for him him to pass a comment about it. "Why are we asleep on the sofa like this?"

"You don't remember?" He asked, a little shocked and almost cracked up laughing at the sheer panic that filled her system and he could almost visibly see her trying to remember if anything really strange had happened last night. Controlling himself he managed to only smirk still, "we were watching a movie together and fell asleep."

"Ohhhh!" Relief flowed off of Maka in waves and she sighed, slowly sinking down and resting on his chest again. "I don't remember a blanket though."

"No, I think that might have been Blair," confessed Soul, shifting a little and grabbing the TV remote while making sure his other arm was still resting on her waist. "She even turned the TV off, see? Now how about some Sunday morning TV before we bother getting up for breakfast?"

Maka smiled up at him and wiggled down a little to rest her head on his chest but as she did so this time, Soul was unable to stop himself from giving a small gasp. Maka looked up quickly, "did I hurt you?" She asked nervously, her fingers unconsciously worrying the long scar underneath his t-shirt, her large green eyes staring at him so innocently.

Soul wordlessly shook his head, swallowed and looking away, flicking on the TV and trying to distract her even as he spoke, "just don't move okay? Now what would you like to watch?"

"Um, is there anything on channel two?" She asked but wouldn't leave the subject alone as she turned away from the TV to look at him again. "So I'm not hurting you right, so why should I not move? What about if my arm falls asleep or something?"

Soul gave a small cough and just knew he was blushing, just like he knew the next sentence or few would cause an end to there peaceful time on the sofa together. But as his mind flashed up the memory of that kiss only moments ago, he had to wander a little if she would go spare? No doubt she'd be embarrassed but...

"You'll just have to deal with it for a while..." He said with a shrug, then a faint grimace, "or at least until things settle down and I can maybe get up."

"Settle down?" Parroted Maka, for once in her intelligent life, completely at a loss for an explanation. She lifted herself up on her arms again, shifting so one leg now rested between both of Soul's and he had to shut his eyes for a second and curse himself and all of humanity. Trying his best to think of ugly, unsettling thoughts that would turn him off and prevent Maka from ripping his arm off... he could only try as he opened his eyes again and looked up at the worried face above him. Thoughts of Kidd and Black Star dancing around in drag died from his mind at the sight of Maka leaning over him again, her face close to his to see if he was lying about something.

"What's wrong Soul, just tell me." She said, sounding more like her normal self as she did so, the in-control girl that he'd always known, not the sleepy unsure girl of before. Those olive green eyes flashed briefly with annoyance, causing Soul to once again close his eyes, sigh and send up a pray to whoever was listening, before opening his mouth to theoretically stick his foot in it.

"Maka, my best friend and partner," he began in a light tone, a small smile on his face, "its the morning and I know this may seem strange to an innocent young thing like yourself, but sometimes men wake up with -what we call- Morning Wood. But basically it means, I've got a hard on and you are resting right on top of it, with your every move making small fireworks go off in my body and mind. So please sit still until it goes away? I'm too comfortable to really want to move." As he finished, he made a point of looking a the TV, flipping channel a few times before settling onto a program but watching Maka out the corner of his eye instead.

It seemed to take Maka a few moments to let it sink in but he could tell the moment she realised what he was talking about by the large blush that covered both her cheeks, followed by the way she froze ridged. Looking at the TV still, he spoke evenly and as casual as he could manage, "if you want to get up or anything, don't let me stop you, but I thought chilling here for a while would be nice." He rolled his head to look up at her at last, red eyes staring into green, "I mean its up to you, but I'd like to spend more time with you. Does that sound uncool?"

Maka finally unfroze and smiled shyly, moving slowly she lowered herself back onto his chest and took care not to rub against him -much to Souls distant disappointment. Shifting so his arm was draped around her waist again, holding her close and comfortable, his other arm above his head, Soul began to relax and enjoy the TV, thinking the conversation over at last.

"So... um... does that happen often? It must be quiet annoying in the mornings otherwise?"

Soul, resisted the urge to laugh and cry at the same time, after doing his best to ignore his hormones for all of five minutes he thought he might have seen an end to his problems but no. Maka, in all her delectable curiosity was going to start asking questions about boys, to the boy she was currently laying all over; and they seemed like the type of questions that would normally make him blush a little anyway.

"Its not all the time... and uh, to be honest, its usually after I've had strange dreams all night." He confessed with a one shoulder shrug, unconsciously beginning to run his hand up and down Maka's back the same way you'd stroke a cat for comfort.

"..."

"..."

"... What kind of dreams?"

"What kind do you think?" Asked Soul with almost a wail in his voice, "you can't be **that** innocent!"

Maka smirked a little to herself he noticed and, sulking faintly, Soul pointedly turned his head and watched TV for a few more quiet moments before Maka shifted again and made him wince in denied pleasure as his heart raced. Ignoring it and taking a deep breath to steady himself as he settled down, muscles relaxing once again, Soul began to watch the TV again.

"So did it happen this morning, b-because I was laying on top of you?"

It was a bold question to ask and one he would normally have pictured coming out of say, Blair's mouth for instance and if it hadn't of been for the tiny stutter in the middle of question, he would have shot up and began trying to figure out where the real Maka was and who it was draped all over him. To be honest, he was already finding it hard to believe the situation he was in.

"The answer to that one i-! Huh! Is more than a little obvious," croaked Soul, his voice giving out on him as she fidgeted part way through his reply and made his gasp. "Please Maka! Sit still, your making just laying here with you very difficult." He whined, looking down at her at last.

Looking down at her face, Soul nearly swallowed his tongue, there was a strange glint in Maka's eye, one that he usually associated with determination and a dedication to win a fight, it was always a look he had only ever seen on the battlefield and during their hardest fights. Here, in this time and place, it was the same but different and delivered a completely different message, one that by-passed his brain entirely and shot straight into the growing heat inside his stomach.

"Well," she said at last, her eyes smouldering as she shifted again, this time bringing herself closer to his face, "maybe I don't want to just lie here." Soul was suddenly consciously aware of everything, the way her breasts were pressing into his chest, her fingers seemed to be digging into him, her hips pressed into his lower stomach but her one leg resting between his, the way her fringe partly covered her eyes but the loose hair from her pigtails was falling around her face, of her soft lips and faintly blushing cheeks and those eyes... those burning eyes.

It was too much, Soul's nose erupted into a spontaneous nosebleed as his body went limp for a moment, leaving Maka puzzled before she giggled happily, the sound rippling around the room and bringing the poor tortured boy back to life. Dabbing at his nose with a tissue she'd grabbed from the coffee table, Maka smiled down at Soul, she'd shifted so she was sat up more on his stomach and leaving his rock-hard length alone at last.

"What are you so happy about?" Grumbled Soul, glaring up at Maka but making no effort to move her or stop her ministrations as she finished up with the tissue on his nose. He was in a pure sulk now, he'd thought her to be so naive and innocent, but first she'd kissed him in his sleep and then she'd practically made him cum on the sofa and she'd not eve done anyting! How embarrassing!

"I... I made you have a nosebleed." She said happily, as if she'd just scored 100% on a test or something, her eyes were shining and there was still a faint blush on her cheeks.

"And making me bleed is a good thing now?" Snipped Soul, pouting.

"Of course idiot," she said happily before leaning down and resting her forehead against his, her eyes staring into his and causing a bright blush to appear on his face. "If it means what it usually means with you," she breathed, biting her lip in hesitation. "It means you find me attractive... right?"

Again, that last little hesitation at the end, that little question, 'right?' was all he needed to know that Blair hadn't learned how to turn into Maka and was torturing him for fun. But it still made him wander, where had this side of Maka come from? Was the black blood playing up in a whole new way? Or was it something that just happened to be in the family, no matter how hard you tried to fight it?

Afterwards he wasn't sure if it was courage or stubborn pouting that made him say what he did next, "attractive? Maka you idiot! I find you more than bloody attractive, your beautiful, your the centre of my life! I love you!" And as those words escaped, floating into the air to do they're dangerous work, Soul felt himself freeze up again as did Maka.

Slipping silently from her position straddling his stomach, Maka sat on the side of the sofa, seemingly staring at nothing as her lips moved soundlessly. Soul sat up properly at last, pulling the quilt up to rest in his lap and cover his – now dying- embarrassing Morning Wood, his eyes on her face for a moment before he sighed.

"Look, forget I said anything," he said suddenly, gathering his legs underneath him and jumping backwards off of the soda, landing barefoot on the floor so as not to make Maka have to move. "Its alright," he said as he stood and turned, "I won't bring it up again, it won't get in the way of our working together." The last few words floated down the short corridor to the bedrooms before the sound of his door shutting seemed to snap Maka out of her daze.

"Soul..." She whispered before silently getting up and moving towards the front door, slipping on a pair of shoes and soundlessly leaving the apartment.

* * *

Well my friends... does this please you? :3

I can be so cruel...


	15. Chapter 15

Silk was happily dancing and bobbing through the offices at work, glad in the knowledge of a mission practically completed and successful despite the odds. She'd felt confident enough after seeing the pair last night, to return home and actually grab a few hours sleep, something she'd need to do eventually but normally avoided when on an assignment in case she missed something, even something that seemed insignificant.

Skipping past the kitchens she grabbed two apples and was heading back to the teleporter' when one of her ribbons was grabbed hard and she was yanked to a halt before being turned around and she found herself face to face with an angry Grey. "What have I done wrong this time? Were these your apples?" She asked with a frown before he could speak.

Sighing in exasperation but not letting go, Grey finally said, "No, those are not my apples but you seem to have this look on your face that makes me think you've finished your assignment, when I know for a fact that things are far from it!"

"What? I was there just twelve hours ago," protested Silk, trying to pull her wrappings out of Grey' grip before he hurt them too much and left a mark, in her mind the symbiont was beginning to whimper. "I was just about to go back and check on them!"

"Really?" Snapped Grey, anger mouting quickly "well here's a quick update; they both woke up four hours ago and after a few ill chosen words, the boy told the girl he loved her."

"Really?" Silk's eyes lit up for a moment then she frowned, "hang on, why is that bad?"

"Because after a few minutes of nothing, the boy assumed the girl was rejecting him and he went to his room heartbroken. Now the girl is in a daze and about to get attacked by creatures in that world call Kishin. Go and save her and fix things! You have full authorization for involvement, now go!" On the last word, he bodily threw the skinny girl towards the teleporter' and in her shock she wasn't able to prevent herself smacking straight into the wall next to the doorway.

Getting to her feet with tears in her eyes, she glared at Grey, one hand holding the shoulder that had taken the brunt of the impact. Grey braced himself for the angry shouts that would follow such an act but for once Silk just turned and left wordlessly, not even bothering to look back. As she disappeared from view one of those in the office behind Grey murmured, "you've gone to far this time."

Turning to try and catch who it was that had spoken, he was greeted with over fifteen people working at various desks diligently reviewing case files and writing up reports for the archives. Seeing no one that looked like the culprit Grey stormed off back to his office his temper not preventing him from the guilt now flowing through him.

* * *

I'd like to think of this chapter as tension building delaying tactics ;) You'll find everything out soooooon enough.

Also for those interested, my son was 9 months old yesterday! He's growing bigger every day! I really learn how bit he's getting when he's able to reach new things, like the second to bottom shelve on my bookcase. The one that actually holds books, the bottom shelf holds shoes. I came back from the toilet to see him with four of my books in his lap! My manga books! T_T no damage done but it was still one of those "dear god no" moments. He just kept looking at the covers and saying "da da daddie" to them. Cute


	16. Chapter 16

An Early update beacuse it was a short chapter last time. :) I'm gonna be rude too, can I try for 100 reviews with this story? ^_~

* * *

SilK appeared in the sky above Death City but before she went tearing off randomly looking for her target, she closed her eyes and tried to calm her mind. After a few seconds she opened them again and wiped away the fresh tears and closed them, forcibly pushing all thoughts from her mind and trying to find the Fate Lines she was supposed to be guiding.

It was a technique that was obsessively used by some -she wandered if those people didn't take a dump without checking there Fate Lines- or point blank ignored -which seemed like completely removing one of your few options to her- but she would make use of when the situation required it.

In her minds eye, the hundreds of people living in Death City were appearing, everything from cats to humans to weapons and those that filled some other category's she wasn't aware of in this world. She was told they appeared differently to each person, depending on there mindset and how they worked but to her, they were a little like a giant tapestry, infinitely complex and painfully beautiful but only able to be seen in tiny chunks.

But picking up on the line she needed, at last, the two that were so wound up together that it was a little hard to figure out who was who, Silk dived down into the city. Making sure her mental cover was up as she shot past rooftops at bullet speed, she wandered if anyone would notice her besides the two Reapers? Finally making it to the small park like area around the main school building, she slowed down and concentrated further, trying to maintain her cover and trace the Fate Line.

Frowning and feeling the beginnings of a migraine, she ignored it and set off over the tree tops till she was practically behind the school... and there, she sighed with relief to see the figure sat dejectedly on a bench. Flying silently lower, Silk opened her awareness to the world around her and had to stop herself from screaming out loud as everything smashed into her mind at once!

It was another technique that was called both a Gift and Curse by the Children of Fate and in Silk's mind it was just another tool, ready to be picked up and used when she needed to but dropped like a hot iron the minute it wasn't needed any more. Everything pounded into her mind, her vision swam for a moment as her eyes adjusted to seeing everything, every shade of green in the leaves every cell of bark on the trees and the slow pulsing aura's of the tree's themselves, their slow patient life forces; and that was just the sight of the tree's!

Guiding her mind through the landscape around her, not daring to turn her attention on Maka, trying to push her to the fringes of her awareness, it didn't take long to find the madness filled mind that was wandering the forest. Flying to its location, her eyes closed, hands over her ears and holding her breath, she was still able to pinpoint the creature.

Letting the ability drop and finding herself shaking with the effort it had taken to maintain for only a few moments, Silk wiped the sweat off her brow and descended into the tree's, looking around her as she landed. Knowing it was near by, she took a moment to rest, sitting on the grass and trying to stop the shaking in her limbs, one hand unconsciously on her shoulder from the throbbing it was giving off again. As she realized what she was doing, she pulled her hand away and ordered a length of Silk binding to wind up and around her shoulder, enhancing her healing.

Knowing Maka was at her back and that the creature was highly unlikely to circle round or wander off, Silk stood her ground. She didn't have to wait long until an almost cat like creature came slinking out of the tree's on overly long and skinny legs, a strange tail seemed to flick behind it and its features had become so warped it was only with great difficultly could she spot the few remaining signs that showed that it had once been human.

The face was warped and distorted so that a muzzled was growing and the ears were lengthening, filthy hair hung lankly from its scalp and the few scraps of clothing that remained told Silk that it hadn't been insane long but it had been living in this forest since it had lost its mind.

That, and it was starving. No one except students and staff came into the grounds around the school Silk knew, according to the reports anyway, and so this creature in its madness had been unable to find its way out and was so hungry it'd attack anything!

"Hey ugly," she called quietly, her voice travelling easily through the clearing. "Over here! That's right," she said in a sing-song voice. "Come on! Its just me and I'm not armed. I'm not a student, just an over confident young woman."

It was all the monster could take to have watched this much, it was slathering at the mouth, saliva dribbled down between long teeth and pooled on the grass below it; as it lunged forwards the claws its fingers had become tore chunks out of the grass.

Silk let it get within inches before she slammed both hands down hard on its head and catapulted herself over its head, turning in mid-air to land facing the struggling beast as it tried to change direction after its charge. It was an uncoordinated wreck that was easy to beat but now it was weakened by hunger too it was almost a game for her Silk realized.

Venting her frustration's by toying with the Kishin, she made it run after her, diving and lunging only for her to nimbly slip out of its grasp at almost the last moment. Flipping, rolling and even skipping out of its way, Silk felt some of the joy come back into her, the thing that made her smile despite her hatred for her job-right in life; she slapped it with her hands and slashed at it with her ribbons.

"You know, you really shouldn't torment the poor creature like that." Said a voice to Silk's left. Dodging once more and landing neatly, Silk looked up to see Lord Death standing there accompanied by a young man around Soul and Maka's age she assumed. It was the boy that had spoken, he wasn't glaring at her with those familiar glowing golden eyes but his whole stance spoke of his disapproval.

"I have a few frustration's to deal with, its either this or smash up rocks in the desert." She said sweetly, holding out one hand and stopping the charging Kishin as it smashed into her palm. The boy's eyes widened in shock, her own gaze never leaving the spectators. The Kishin crumpled up around her arm and landed painfully but before it could do more than groan, Silk's ribbons slashed it to pieces. The body dissolved and she scooped up the floating red soul that was all that was left before moving over to the pair.

"A present for you, Lord Death" she said with a bow, "and may I be so bold as to ask who this boy is?"

"Why certainly, Child," crowed Lord Death happily, taking the glowing red soul and causing it to disappear about his person as he introduced the pair. "This is my son, Death the Kidd. Kidd, this is a Child of Fate, guardians and guides that appear from time to time. I'll explain more later on tonight, but for now I'll tell you that they must always be treated with respect, whether they divulge there objectives to you or not."

Silk smirked to herself as the boys eyes grew large, those strange golden eyes that were so very, very familiar to her, but she decided to push that stray thought to the back of her mind as she she held out a hand. "I'm a Child of Fate but if you would prefer young man, if we meet again you may call me Silk."

Hesitantly Kidd reached out his hand and took hers, shaking it gingerly, his eyes flicking to the spot where she had killed the Kishin only moments beforehand. When he got his hand back with all his fingers in tact and nothing more than a smile he started to relax a little, "and don't worry too much about what your Father said, we too must show respect to the highest power of any world no matter what we may be doing there."

"Silk... its nice to meet you." Said Kidd, seeming to be rolling the name round on his tongue. "But what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the main city itself?"

"I could ask you the same thing," smiled Silk, "but I'm here on work. The focus of my assignment is over in that direction so I would ask you please if you could give it a wide berth if your out here to just take a walk." She gestured to the tree's behind her and the two reapers gave her there assurances that they would now head off in the other direction, that they'd indeed just been for a walk and had headed this way when they'd sensed the Kishin.

"Thank you Lord Death, Death the Kidd, I shall probably drop by and see you once more before my assignment is over. I'm going to be in this world for the next week at least, so if you do see me, please be professional and discreet."

"Of course!" Said Lord Death as cheerfully as always. "If you've got time, maybe we could have dinner together? Relax before your due back?"

"We shall see Lord," bowed Silk to them both before she turned around and flew up through the tree's, heading towards where Maka was still sat. The two Reapers watched her leave and Kidd turned to Lord Death, "there's still a lot to learn before I'm able to take over from you isn't there?"

"Most defiantly, that's why we have these little walks and talks," confirmed Lord Death, "now, I'll fill you in more about what they do and who they are..."


	17. Chapter 17

Silk landed in the tree's behind the bench in time to see Maka sigh despondently and shift as if she was about to get up. Gathering her confidence, Silk stepped out of the tree line and moved towards the girl, "you look like you could do with someone to talk to?" She said happily, a kind smile on her lips.

Maka looked up suddenly, almost jumping out her skin as she saw the other person in front of her, "who are you? How long have you been there?" She asked with a faint frown, her survival instincts only now kicking in.

Silk lifted both her hands up in a sign of surrender, showing she was unarmed and hiding nothing, "please, sit down a moment and lets talk." She tried again with her suggestion, it was something she'd always been good at and worked on even now, her abilities to be good with people. Grey had further enforced this by telling her about the powers of Suggestion, where you could influence people almost sub-consciously by your words, actions, emotions and -when strong enough- your thoughts. Being only new to her profession, Silk had yet to work above being easy to like and even easier to talk to!

It seemed that Maka was one of the rare few who was immune to such persuasion.

"Who are you?"

Sighing, Silk instead allowed Maka to stand and she in turn sat on the bench, massaging her wrist and hand -stopping that Kishin like that had taken a lot of strength and effort, making it look easy had taken even more. "Look, I'll tell you everything, just... just don't go anywhere okay? I'm a little tired right now. To start with, my name is Silk."

"Okay, Silk, now what are you? Why can't I sense your soul properly?" Asked Maka nervously, her hands balled into fists at her sides.

"You won't be able to because I'm not human, I'm a Child of Fate. Kinda like an angel or something, each world is different so its hard to find an equivalent right now." Shrugged Silk, head still resting in one hand, "we work on assignment's in different worlds, times and places to make sure that the things that are supposed to happen, happen."

Still suspicious Maka frowned, but she was starting to be won over, "like what?"

"Well..." Silk dragged out that last syllable a little as her mind raced quickly through the files about this world, trying to find something the girl would consider good. "oh yes! The idea for turning Death City into a giant robot? We kinda talked Lord Death into that one."

"What?" Gasped Maka, her shock overriding everything else, her arms now hanging limply by her sides.

"Yeah," winced Silk, thinking back over that file and the report of events that had followed. "It wasn't me personally and to be honest, it could have done with a little fine tuning, but... yeah, generally, it was us. Not the best example, but the file is big and I didn't read all of it okay?"

"Then why haven't I heard of you before, read about you somewhere already?" Asked Maka, the suspicion back but it minimal compared to her curiousity at the moment.

"Well, because we're a **secret**. Lord Death is on speaking terms with us, but generally our rule is to not make contact unless its part of the assignment."

"So what's your assignment now? Why are you talking to me? Shouldn't you go find Lord Death?" Maka was now confused and she moved to the bench and sat down at last, her attention never leaving the strange young woman before her. 'Red hair and bandages? No stranger than blue hair and leather.'

"Well, because you are my assignment of course." Smiled Silk, trying to keep the ball rolling in the right direction, "isn't it obvious?"

Maka was speechless as she gaped at Silk now, so before the girl could pull herself together enough to ask more questions, Silk herself darted in with a few. "My turn now, why were you sitting out here alone in the woods?"

"Wha-? Because I needed somewhere quiet to think," replied Maka with a frown at the sudden change of pace, answering honestly but with her usual habit of not telling the whole truth.

"What about?" Fired Silk.

"Something personal." Shot back Maka, just as quick, anger starting to grow.

"Ah, really?" Smirked Silk, not interested in pull her punches if the girl was going to be difficult. "Would this personal subject be that of your feelings towards one Soul Evans aka Soul Eater?" Maka was momentarily lost for words again as embarrassment and anger fought for control of her voice causing her to stutter half sentences, Silk stepped in there quickly once more, "he told you he loved you didn't he?"

Slumping in defeat against the back of the bench Maka instead chose the road of less resistance, she asked sullenly "am I really your assignment? Why do you care about what I do? What does it matter if Soul think's he loves me or not?"

"Because, you two are important to us," replied Silk with a dramatic roll of her eyes, "I can't give you any kind of details in any way, fate is too complicated for such things. Maybe your supposed to be together so that you become stronger, maybe something worse will be coming in a few years time?" Silk shrugged openly at the girls puzzled look, "I don't know, they never tell me why I'm suppose to do these things, I just get told to do them. Now, how do you feel about that boy?"

Maka was distracted and lost in thought once again, unconsiously slumping further on the bench before sitting up enough to lean her head back to stare up at the deep blue sky above her and the laughing sun as it moved slowly threw the sky. "I don't know," she sighed, "I love him, I'm pretty sure of that... I have for so long that it's taken me ages to realize it, I think."

"Ah, that's the best kind," reassured Silk with a knowing smile, "it means good or bad, if you can just take that first step together, you'll have something that's stronger than steel and concrete."

"Yeah great," snorted Maka, now looking over at Silk instead of the sky, "but how do I know he loves me?"

"What do you mean?"

"How do I know he's not just looking to get laid? Or that its not just pity, or-or the fact that we live together? It could just be hormones, we spend so much time together." It came out in a long, faintly insecure mumble that made Silk nod with remembered feeling.

"Okay, I think I can safely answer most of that," nodded Silk, turning towards Maka and leaning one arm on the back of the bench and counting off on the fingers of her other hand. "One, your **both** pretty popular with the opposite sex, so that if either of you were interested in just getting laid, you **both** could have done it by now with someone else. Two, when has Soul ever really pitied you? Ever? You two get angry with each, support each other, you know almost everything about each other, your both practically married!" Silk paused to see if any of this was sinking in before she continued, "three, you've been living together long enough now that I anything like this would have come up earlier. Four, as for hormones? If that poor boy was to have ever really given into his hormones -with how much love he feels for you- his balls would turn blue from not touching you, if you ever said no."

Maka was sitting there looking a little sheepish as she played with the hem of her skirt, Silk decided to round up the conversation, "now, how do you feel about going back there and telling this boy that you love him before he does something stupid like try to leave?"

"What?" Maka shot to her feet in shock, "why would he do that?"

"Yeah maybe... Probably because he wants you to succeed in your dream but doesn't want his feelings for you to get in the way of your working relationship as Weapon and Meister." Replied Silk coolly, getting to her feet and taking a few steps in the direction of there apartment. "I doubt he will, but I defiantly think he's pretty heartbroken right now either way..."

And that was all she had to say Silk realized with a smile as Maka tore off through the tree's, her hair flying as her legs pumped. Still standing there, Silk smiled and shrugged to herself before taking to the air, summoning up her 'invisibility' and flying to the apartment much faster.

* * *

Seeing Soul's window open, she flew closer, "knock knock" she called happly, flying in and looking around. The room was a little messier than she'd last seen it, there was sheet music scattered and piled all over the desk with balls of paper all over the room but the thing that annoyed her the most was on the bed. Blair was all over Soul, lips inches from his own as he just lay there glassy eyed, not fighting her off, his hands on her waist as she nuzzled him wearing nothing but a smile and a pair of panties.

Rage filled her as another problem raised its head, she knew she had less then ten minutes to sort this out as quickly as possible but her delicate touch was gone now as her ribbons lashed out and wrapped around Blair, pulling her off of Soul and lifting her bodily in the air, wrapping bodily around her even as she protested ans struggled.

Soul seemed to snap out of whatever haze he had settled into and leaned up on his elbow's, "wha-? Silk? What the hell are you doing?"

Silk was right in his face, her nose almost pressed against his as she spoke, "I'm pretty sure that even in this world, its against the law and nature for a young man to have sex with an animal!"

"Don't call me-" Protested Blair before she was silenced by another ribbon wrapping over her mouth. Soul meanwhile had gone a funny mix of bright red and very pale white as he realized what he'd almost let Blair get away with; he'd been too depressed to care so when Blair had come sauntering in in her human form, complaining of no breakfast and throwing herself next to him on the bed in protest, he'd just grabbed her. Blair's protests had gone as far as, "what about Maka?" But he'd just ran his hands down her back and pulled her closer.

"Now Maka is on her way home right now after realizing what is going on," snapped Silk, still to close for comfort. "She was only in shock because she'd never really believed you'd actually come out and say that you loved her. I can't blame her with how often you complain she's flat chested and a tomboy, so before she could even clear her head and tell you how happy she was, you rejected her and threw it all in her face in moments!"

"What? No I didn't!" Complained Soul but then his words came back to haunt him, 'Forget I said anything- I won't bring it up again'. He realized how quickly he'd jumped to conclusions and how much those words must have stung after they'd spent the morning together like they had. Falling back on the bed, covering his face with his hands, Soul groaned in horror at what he'd done and nearly done. "Oh god no!"

"Again, Maka will be here any moment so I've got to go or else explain everything to her like I had to with you," snapped Silk with the restrained Blair still in her grip. She moved to the window and looked out for a moment before back at Soul, still laying mortified on the bed. "Now get this right or I **will** come back in here and sit you both down together until you stop playing silly buggers!" With those words still ringing in the air, Silk leaned out the window looked up and down the street both ways before darting out and onto the rooftop of the building opposite, towing a bound Blair still.

Pulling Blair down to eye level she spoken quietly but clearly, "I will let you go now kitty-cat, but I don't want a word from you until I say so okay? Maka is going to turn the corner any minute now." Angry and hurt Blair just nodded and once she was released, sat in a dejected pile on the floor almost in tears -it was so usual for a cat that Silk felt moved to apologise, her anger breaking at last at the sight of the dejected near-naked young woman.

"I'm sorry about all that, I'm pretty sure it wasn't your fault, your a cat after all" conceded Silk, reaching down and starting to stroke the woman's long purple hair while she carefully took peeks over the wall and into the apartment across the streeth and slightly below them. "I'm just getting more than a little fed up with this assignment, I mean, relationship's are hard enough anyway, but these two are just so... so..."

"Stubborn?" Supplied Blair weakly, a small smile on her delicate lips as she looked up at Silk.

Silk smiled back, the last of her anger draining away as she nodded, "Yeah, that sounds about right. Stubborn."

By now piano music was starting to float out of the open window, it had a strange edge to it, like it almost spoke of a wild rebellious child that had finally been tamed and soothed but had suddenly had it all taken away from him and was left only with a broken heart once more. She finally spotted Maka in the street below, she'd stopped in her running at last to pause and listen to the music and like an epiphany, tears had welled up in her eyes as she realized what Soul was trying to say with his music.

Maka dashed into the building but Silk didn't pick up the faint edge of voices until Soul had finished his song. Concentrating Silk listened in to what was being said while Blair tried to lean closer to the edge of the wall without moving from the spot she'd been put, trying to see or hear something that was going on. Twenty minutes later Silk nodded and picked up the small cat from where she'd been curled up on the roof, sunbathing out of boredom, she flew up into the air, "come on Blair, lets go get you some fish breakfast."

"Really? I can't wait!"

* * *

So now you know why Maka ran away and that is that! And no, you won't get to find out what they said in the room, its private! ;P

Epilogue coming up soon so don't go away yet but I hope you've enjoyed this small tale and anyone interested in reading the story of Silk, just let me know, review, PM, e-mail, hell I don't care if you use a piegon or morse code to get in touch with me. ;) just don't try telepathy. I've got a headache :3


	18. Chapter 18

EPILOGUE

Silk moved through the office tiredly, she'd stayed for another week, getting no sleep but having a wonderful last day with Lord Death himself, along with his son and his current Deathscythe, a male weapon named Spirit. She hadn't slept all week and so the second thing she did when she got back -after having a lovely hot bath- was to go to bed and sleep for roughly twenty four hours. She'd over slept a bit and was now trying to deal with the habit of still yawning every few minutes as she went through the process of writing up her report at her desk.

"Silk," said a nervous voice behind her, making her turn around to see who was talking instead of entering the food hall -her small desk was situated closest to the food hall door, perfect for her needs. It was Grey, standing there and looking almost sheepish, twiddling with a piece of long black hair without knowing it Silk noted. She said nothing and just blinked up at him, waiting for him to speak; it was probably a little cruel but her shoulder had throbbed all week, taking longer to heal from the lack of sleep and invisiable vigial.

"Look, um, Silk... I'm sorry okay," he said at last, his blue eyes imploring her to forgive him or at least speak to him. Silk sat there, head tilted to one side so far her short red hair wasn't far off touching her shoulder. "I know I crossed the line and I'm sorry, it was just a really bad moment for all of us that's all. If there is anything I can do to make it up to you, please, just let me know and I will do whatever I can..." He trailed off, almost openly begging the girl.

Standing up and looking at him for a few moments longer, Silk at last allowed a slow smirk to appear on her face, she had in fact been desperate to grin like a fool after the first moment he'd spoken. Looking down and containing her self to just a smirk, she shifted a little and looked back up to those deep blue eyes, "I'll hold you to that," she said quietly. Grey relaxed and started to grin too -albiet a little nervously still, "now get lost, you look like the worlds biggest kicked puppy and I'm too hungry to deal with that right now, maybe later. After I've finished this and eaten!"

* * *

Lord Death sighed happily to himself as he looked out over the city from one of his towers, but the sight that was really making him glow with contentment was the happy couple leaning against one of the balconies watching the sun go down together. Maka and Soul, they were the talk of the school and it was well noted that they're synchronisation had increased ten fold since there relationship had started, when they resonated, the energy produced was like nothing anyone had ever seen. Soon they would give even himself a true run for his money maybe...

Smiling to himself he let his thoughts wander, "maybe once Kidd is old enough to take over, I'll be able to leave this place at last and go to see **you** once again, Madam?" He said to the still evening air, "I can't wait to see those deep golden eyes once again..."


End file.
